Multiple Miracles
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma are happy to find out that Emma is pregnant with there 1st child but there will be a little surprise for them when they get the first ultrasound done! Wemma!
1. Chapter 1

Multiple Miracles

Writing Prompt from anonymous: Can you please write a story about Will and Emma being married for a few years and finding out they are pregnant but pregnant with multiple babies as in them having triplets?

_Pregnant_

Emma saw the plus sign on the home pregnancy test that she snuck past Will. Emma didn't want to get his hopes up then find out she was not pregnant, it would be like what Terri did to Will. Emma took a couple of the pregnancy tests just to be sure and in the end she had three pregnancy tests all showing positive plus signs, they were pregnant with there first child. Emma realized that tomorrow would have been five years since the day Will asked Emma to marry him, so she decided to surprise him tomorrow.

The next day Emma was to excited to tell Will that she couldn't wait much longer.

"Five years ago you surprised me, well this time I want to surprise you" Emma said as she handed Will a long rectangular box when he opened it he was a little confused and he couldn't get the words out of his mouth "I'm pregnant Will!"

Will's eyes began to fill with tears of joy "Were going to have a baby? Were going to have a baby!" Will said with a big smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Emma and lifted her off the ground and spun around a couple times "I cant believe it! I just can't believe we are going to have a baby!"

"I know I couldn't believe it yesterday when I found out, and let me just tell you it is so hard to keep something as big as this a secret" Emma laughed "I made an appointment for the morning to get an ultrasound done, so we can go together" Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Will's neck "I want to see the wonderful little baby that we created together" Emma said as she kissed Will

"I love you so much and I already love our little baby growing inside your tummy"

The doctor did the ultrasound and was amazed at what she found, she placed some labels on the ultrasound and printed it out and handed it to Will and Emma. They looked confused at first and then they in sync said together "1…2…3…triplets" Will and Emma looked at each other and they looked back at the doctor "Triplets!"

"Yes you are pregnant with triplets, if you see here on the screen you can tell that baby A and baby B are going to be identical twins and then baby C will be fraternal"

"Wait a second you are saying that I'm pregnant with three babies! There are three babies in here" Emma said pointing to her stomach.

"Yes" The doctor, giggled "There are three precious little babies in there growing right now"

A/N sorry I didn't go into much detail with this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be more detailed, this was more like a brief introduction to the main story (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Multiple Miracles Part 2**

"Three babies…Triplets?" Will asked confused as he looked at the screen "You sure that's it?"

"I sure hope so" Emma said "How are we supposed to financially be able to have three babies, how will I take care of three babies by myself"

"Honey your not alone I'll be there to help"

"What happens when you go back to work and I have to stay at home"

"I'm sure we will be able to figure it out, I'm sure my parents will help you if you need anything"

"What about the risks it puts me in, Will? What if they don't make it after they are born? What if they have learning problems"

"Honey calm down, we will deal with what ever happens as they happen, but you need to not stress about it because you having stress will not be good for you or the babies"

"Will's right Emma, you need to not stress about this. The more you stress the more harm you do to yourself and the babies and you risk miscarrying and when you get further along you risk delivering the babies to early"

Emma shook her head "Ok I will try"

"I will make sure you don't stress about anything. I will make sure to protect the four of you the best I can do"

Will and Emma got back to there home and were still in shock that they were having triplets "We will need three of everything, three cribs, three highchairs, Three strollers, three car seats….Oh my gosh how can we fit three car seats in our car?" Emma said starting to have a panic attack.

"Honey calm down breathe, please don't stress yourself out like this you are dealing with a high risk pregnancy" Will said as he held Emma close and rubbed her back. "Don't worry about the finance part of it, I will figure this out, you have no need to worry about it"

"Will this is not your fault I'm the one that is pregnant! I'm the one pregnant with triplets"

"Well it is both of our faults if you don't remember I did help get you pregnant" Will laughed

"Will this is not funny! How can you be so calm? We just found out we are having triplets, that's three babies Will!"

"I know I'm still in shock and yes we will have to watch what we spend because we will have a lot of money we need to spend, but we will manage. I feel so blessed to have you as my wife, and pregnant with three babies, and just think about it we always talked about having three kids so now you only have to go through pregnancy once."

"I know but there is so much risk to carrying so many babies, I cant carry them to full term so they will be pre-mature and they can have health problems"

"Honey you have to just stay positive, if you stay stress free you can carry them pretty far into the pregnancy and thankfully by the time you are close to your due date it will be close to summer break and I will take the last month off if I have to, to stay home and take care of you cause you will not be able to walk much."

"The doctor may even what to admit me to the hospital so I am under a watchful eye"

"And that's fine also we will deal with anything that happens, just remember that I will always be here to support you and love you no matter what happens. In a way it may be better to have you in the hospital closer to the end, that way if anything happens your right there and you will get the help you need sooner. That makes me feel a lot better knowing that you and the babies will be ok"

"I know and that's why I love you so much" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck and he pulled her close to him "You know in about three months we wont be able to stand this close to each other" Emma laughed

"Yeah I know three little babies will be getting in the way" Will smiled "So that's why we have to enjoy the closeness we have now"

"You don't see me complaining" Emma said kissing him

Months went by and Emma felt like she was growing everyday and she would be getter much bigger then a typical pregnancy. Emma was enjoying every day of her pregnancy and she became to love her babies more and more everyday. Will and Emma decided to have a baby shower early on in her pregnancy so she could enjoy the party for their babies before she became too uncomfortable. But first they were going to find out the sex of the babies before the party so they made an appointment and were going to find out later on in the day.

At the doctors Will and Emma were anxious to find out the sex of their babies, they were hoping it was either two girls and one boy or two boys and a girl. That way they would have both sexes instead of three boys or three girls, but no matter what the sex of the babies they would love them and just wanted them to be happy and healthy. The doctor confirmed that they were going to have two identical twin girls and one boy. Will and Emma were very happy about the sex of their babies.

"I will have 3 beautiful girls in my life and a handsome little boy, my life couldn't get any better"

About a month later Will and Emma had their baby shower and they were blessed with all their family and friends that came and brought gifts. The gift they were most surprised about was what Will and Emma's parents bought them, they bought them the three cribs and the three car seats. Will and Emma were so happy and grateful since that was two big items that they were worried about not being able to afford.

Three months later, Emma was now three months away from her due date and this was the critical time that Emma had to be careful about. Will's mother would come over a few days a week and then Emma's mother would come over for three days while Will was at work. Emma hated how the only time she could get up was to go to the bathroom. Emma knew that soon she would have to be admitted into the hospital to stay for the remainder of her pregnancy, incase contractions start they can try and give her meds to stop them so they keep the babies in Emma for as long as possible.

Two months later Emma was four weeks away from her due date and she was staying in the hospital for the next two weeks till her C-section is performed. Emma hated being in the hospital but knew that she had to do this to protect her babies, and to make sure they are healthy. Will was also happy that Emma agreed on going to the hospital, he knew she hated it but when Will was at work he felt better about leaving her alone, since she was in good hands with the doctors.

Emma was doing fine until she started having pains and the doctors decided that they might have to deliver the babies today.

"You have to call my husband, he's at work I need him here" Emma screamed in pain

The nurse decided to help Emma out and call the high school to notify Will. "Is this Will Schuester?"

"Yes this is"

"This is the hospital calling, your wife started to experience some pains and if we cant stop the pains we may have to deliver the babies right away. I would highly recommend that you get here as soon as possible since we could go into a emergency C-section within the hour."

"I'm on my way…is my wife in any danger? What about the babies?"

"They are only in danger if we don't stop the pain soon or don't get the babies out soon. But the babies have a chance of surviving if they are delivered today."

"Thank god, I will be there in about 15 minutes" Will said as he hung up the phone and grabbed his stuff and ran as fast as he could through the hallway to get to the hospital. Will soon arrived and signed in and as he walked fast to find Emma's room he saw Emma getting wheeled out of a room and into a elevator "Emma!' Will ran over there and Emma was so out of it, really weak looking "What's going on, I'm her husband, please tell me she is going to be alright?"

"We don't know just yet, but all I know is we need to get the babies out to save your wife's life"

Will was taken aback "wait you said not even 20 minutes ago, that everything was great and…"

"Sir I'm sorry but things took a turn for the worst and now if you don't mind I'm going to go and help your wife and babies survive"

Will followed into the room where they were going to perform the C-section and Will got dressed in the hospital scrubs and sat by Emma's head. Will stroked Emma's hair "Don't worry honey you are going to be ok and so are the babies"

One by one the doctors removed the babies from Emma's belly, Will saw a glimpse of them and they looked a little smaller then a regular newborn, but they looked great. Will and Emma were finally parents to three healthy babies, two girls and one boy, Madison, Kylie and Noah, all weighing around five and a half pounds. Emma woke up and realized that the babies were delivered "Will, the babies are they ok!" Emma said in a panic not knowing if her babies were ok.

"They are perfect, just perfect. How are you feeling you gave me quite a scare"

"I am ok just really tired. When can I see the babies?"

"Now if you like" Will smiled and then kissed her forehead as Emma smiled. Will handed Emma, Kylie, Will then held Noah in one arm and Madison in the other.

Tears started to fall from Emma's eyes "Hi there Kylie" Emma said as she kissed the top of her head "Mommy and daddy love you very much"

"Daddy loves all four of you" Will said as he looked at Emma and kissed her. "Thank you Emma for bringing three precious babies into our lives"

A/N So glad this one is over with! I have changed the names of the babies so many times that I finally told myself to just leave it lol!

I would also like to tell everyone happy new years! Also wanted to say how I just hit 100,000 words in my Wemma fanfiction writing, I can't believe I have only been writing for 8 months and already have 100,000 words published. I want to thank my friends on twitter who read and review my stories: Kentuckygurl058 SarahMary101 MalireyC WemmaWriter Jaymamays_Gleek GuitarGurl77 ma1teo Jennifer_930 GingerBambi7 samsamdappy Franny_Gleek MonkeyGirl872 Linneagb MrsWemmaMorrison Gleekout87 JaymaSuzetteMays

Thank you all for you continued support and here's to a great year!


End file.
